


In Every Universe It'll Be You And I

by owl_fruit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DE ArtFest, First Meetings, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_fruit/pseuds/owl_fruit
Summary: I've been putting off doing anything for the Detroit: Evolution Artfest so here's a soulmate AUGavin's string has an unexpected soul on the other end of it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	In Every Universe It'll Be You And I

Generally, Gavin considered himself a cynic. The loose crimson string around his pinkie felt like a mockery. And when he felt mocked, he got punchy. Was punchy a word?

“Reed, Fowler’s been callin’ ya for the past five minutes.” Hank disrupted his train of thought by throwing a cup of creamer at his head. Gavin wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing aimlessly in the breakroom, but when he took a sip of coffee, it was lukewarm. He moodily trudged towards Fowler’s office. 

The glass walls didn’t hide much. Fowler was hunched over his computer, pinching the bridge of his nose. For a half a second, Gavin swore that the string on his finger tightened. He checked that the direction was still leading through the front door of the DPD, probably miles away. 

When he entered Fowler’s office, the captain looked up. “Detective Reed. Tell me about how you’ve been adjusting to Connor.”

Gavin just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “He’s not my partner. I’ve…” He grit his teeth, “adjusted to him like any other new officer.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Markus recently discovered a warehouse of Cyberlife’s containing a number of unactivated androids. Among them was a new model that had never been put into production - an RK900 - that was supposed to be Connor’s replacement. Connor and Markus made the decision to activate him and since then, RK900 has expressed an interest in joining the DPD.” Fowler made eye contact with him. “Since you’ve made such an impressive change in android treatment with Connor, I’m assigning RK900 as your new partner.”

Gavin may have been a human, but for a moment he swore his brain blue screened. “Jeffrey, what the fuck.” 

Fowler continued. “Hank has offered for RK900 to stay at his residency with him and Connor, but at work you will be each other’s responsibilities.”

“I know how a fucking partnership works.” Gavin spat.

“Connor’s bringing him in right now. Behave.” Fowler ordered. Gavin attempted to enter a battle of will’s through staring, but Fowler had already returned to his work. He growled and slammed the door behind him. 

For the next twenty minutes, he sulked at his desk. Tina managed to weasel the source of his irritation out of him and did a shitty job of hiding a laugh behind her hand. “Gavin Reed getting an android partner. I’d say that the universe has found the perfect karma for you.”

He retaliated by stealing her coffee.

If the string around his pinkie actually had any physical presence, Gavin would’ve swore it pulled tight enough to cut off his circulation. He rubbed the joint, trying to push away the phantom burning.

Connor came up behind him; which he could tell by the distinct sound of his stupid sensible shoes. Gavin turned in his chair, an unamused look prepared on his face, when he froze. 

The first thing he noticed wasn’t the polished look of the android in front of him, or even the irritatingly perfect swoop of his hair - no, it was the red string tied around the android’s right pinkie. Gavin wasn’t even aware that androids could have a string. His eyes followed it to the other end, which was connected to his own.

Connor was making an introduction but Gavin tuned him out. He looked the android up and down once before plainly saying, “I’m not calling you RK900.”

A single blink; almost as if the android was surprised. “Then what would you call me?” He said with a smooth voice.

Gavin took only a second to ponder it. “Nines.”

Nines blinked again, this time, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “Very well Detective Reed. Nines feels…” He tested the name on his tongue. 

“Just call me Gavin.” 

“Gavin.” Oh boy, why did he say his name like  _ that _ ? “It seems you would be my soulmate.”

The two stared at each other, neither willing to move. Until Gavin held out his hand for Nines to shake.

“Welcome to the DPD.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Connor in the background: What the fuck


End file.
